souofandomcom-20200213-history
Rosemary Ellen Guiley
Rosemary Ellen Guiley ( July 8, 1950 - July 18, 2019) was an American writer on topics related to spirituality, the occult, and the paranormal. She was also a radio show host. Rosemary died suddenly on Thursday, July 18, 2019. Works Lets be honest with ourselves, we all have at least two of her books. If we bought them new, from a library sale, or scribbled in them is irrelevant. We all have a couple. Responses and Controversy Christian evangelist John Ankerberg criticized Guiley's understanding of intuition (as she described it in Harper's Encyclopedia of Mystical and Paranormal Experience – "intuition invariably proves to be right"), saying that with beliefs like those, rational thinking and spiritual discernment are often discarded. He also interprets from her book Angels of Mercy that she and other New Age writers of angel literature are unwittingly relating to fallen angels/demons. In Angels of Mercy Ankerberg criticizes Guiley's assertion that "angels" should be trusted unconditionally without the fear-based belief that they might be demons, saying that it is irrational and that he believes demons are indeed impersonating angels. Beginning in the mid 2000s it was noticed that she had begun to cite herself, or else used circular citations (one book citing a second that in turn cited the first) in several of her Encyclopedias, and many of the entries had no source at all. This led to accusations of fraud and/or lazy scholarship. Further research into many of her one line entries led many Folklorists and Researchers to completely disregard her works wholesale as it was discovered she was including one-off spellings and typos as separate listings. Bibliography The Encyclopedia of Witches, Witchcraft & Wicca. Facts On File, 1989. * Third edition: Infobase Publishing, 2008. ISBN 0-8160-7103-9 Tales of Reincarnation. Pocket Books, 1989. ISBN 0-671-66257-0. Harper's Encyclopedia of Mystical & Paranormal Experience. Harper San Francisco, 1991. ISBN 0-06-250366-9. * Second edition: Castle Books, 1994. ISBN 0-7858-0202-9. Vampires Among Us. Pocket Books, 1991. * Second edition: Pocket Books, 1991. ISBN 0-671-72361-8. Rosemary Ellen Guiley's Vampires Among Us Revised Edition. E-book, 2011. Moonscapes: A Celebration of Lunar Astronomy, Magic, Legend and Lore. Prentice Hall Press, 1991. ISBN 0-13-541681-7 The Mystical Tarot. Signet Books, 1991. ISBN 0-451-16800-3. The Encyclopedia of Ghosts and Spirits. Facts On File, 1992. ISBN 0-8160-2140-6 * Third edition: Facts On File, 2007. Foreword by Troy Taylor. ISBN 0-8160-6737-6 The Encyclopedia of Dreams: Symbols and Interpretations. Crossroad Publishing Company, 1993. * Second edition: Berkley Pub Group, 1995. ISBN 0-425-14788-6. The Complete Vampire Companion. Macmillan Publishers, 1994. ISBN 0-671-85024-5. With J.B. Macabre. Angels of Mercy. Pocket Books, 1994. ISBN 0-671-77094-2. Atlas of the Mysterious in North America. Facts On File, 1995. ISBN 0-8160-2876-1. The Angels Tarot. HarperSanFrancisco, 1995. ISBN 0-06-251193-9. With Robert M. Place. The Alchemical Tarot. Thorsons, 1995. ISBN 1-85538-301-2. With Robert M. Place. The Miracle of Prayer: True Stories of Blessed Healings. Pocket Books, 1995. ISBN 0-671-75692-3. The Encyclopedia of Angels. Facts On File, 1996. ISBN 0-8160-2988-1 * Second edition: Facts on File, 2004. ISBN 0-8160-5024-4. Foreword by Lisa J. Schwebel. Blessings: Prayers for the Home and Family. Pocket Books, 1996. ISBN 0-671-53713-X. * Second edition: Simon & Schuster, 1998. ISBN 0-671-53714-8. Dreamwork For The Soul. Berkley Books, 1998. ISBN 0-425-16504-3. Wellness: Prayers for Comfort and Healing. Simon & Schuster, 1998. ISBN 0-671-53712-1. I Bring You Glad Tidings. Simon & Schuster, 1999. ISBN 0-671-02612-7. * Second edition: Simon & Schuster, 2010. ISBN 1-4516-0604-4. An Angel in Your Pocket. Thorsons, 1999. ISBN 0-7225-3967-3. Prayer Works: True Stories of Answered Prayer. Unity School of Christianity, 1999. ISBN 0-87159-243-6. Encyclopedia of the Strange, Mystical & Unexplained. Gramercy Books, 2001. ISBN 0-517-16278-4. Dreamspeak: How To Understand the Messages in Your Dreams. Berkley Books, 2001. ISBN 0-425-18142-1. The Encyclopedia of Saints. Infobase Publishing, 2001. ISBN 0-8160-4134-2. A Miracle in Your Pocket. Thorsons, 2001. ISBN 0-00-711530-X. Breakthrough Intuition. Penguin Group USA, 2002. ISBN 0-425-17655-X. The Quotable Saint. Infobase Publishing, 2002. ISBN 0-8160-4375-2. Ask the Angels. Element Books, 2003. ISBN 0-00-715130-6. * 2009 edition: HarperCollins. ISBN 0-00-732360-3. The Encyclopedia of Vampires, Werewolves and Other Monsters. Infobase Publishing, 2004. ISBN 0-8160-4684-0. * Second edition: The Encyclopedia of Vampires and Werewolves. Facts On File, 2011. ISBN 0-8160-8180-8. The Dreamer's Way: Using Proactive Dreaming To Heal And Transform Your Life. Berkley Books, 2004. ISBN 0-425-19423-X. Fairy Magic. Thorsons Element, 2004. ISBN 0-00-715129-2. The Tao of Dreaming. Berkley Books, 2005. ISBN 0-425-20280-1. With Sheryl Martin. Angel Magic For Love and Romance. Galde Press, 2005. ISBN 1-931942-14-5. The Encyclopedia of Magic and Alchemy. Infobase Publishing, 2006. ISBN 0-8160-6048-7. Vampires. Infobase Publishing, 2008. ISBN 0-7910-9398-0. Ghosts and Haunted Places. Infobase Publishing, 2008. ISBN 0-7910-9392-1. Witches and Wiccans. Infobase Publishing, 2008. ISBN 0-7910-9397-2. The Encyclopedia of Demons and Demonology. Infobase Publishing, 2009. ISBN 0-8160-7314-7. Foreword by John Zaffis. Dreams and Astral Travel. Infobase Publishing, 2009. ISBN 0-7910-9387-5. Ghosthunting Pennsylvania. Clerisy Press, 2009. ISBN 1-57860-353-6. Spirit Communications. Infobase Publishing, 2009. ISBN 0-7910-9391-3. Fairies. Infobase Publishing, 2009. ISBN 1-60413-630-8. Haunted Salem: Strange Phenomena in the Witch City. Stackpole Books, 2011. ISBN 0-8117-0756-3. Talking to the Dead. Tor Books, 2011. ISBN 0-7653-2538-1. With George Noory. The Vengeful Djinn: Unveiling the Hidden Agendas of Genies. Llewellyn Worldwide, 2011. ISBN 0-7387-2171-9. With Philip Imbrogno. Ouija Gone Wild: Shocking True Stories. Visionary Living, 2012. ISBN 978-0985724306. With Rick Fisher. Monsters of West Virginia: Mysterious Creatures in the Mountain State. Stackpole Books, 2012. ISBN 978-0811710282. The Big Book of West Virginia Ghost Stories. Stackpole Books, 2014. ISBN 978-0811711159. Haunted by the Things You Love. Visionary Living, 2014. ISBN 978-0986077814. With John Zaffis. Haunted Hills and Hollows: What Lurks in Greene County, Pennsylvania. Visionary Living, 2018. ISBN 978-1942157311. With Kevin Paul. External links https://www.facebook.com/rosemaryellenguiley https://visionarylivingpublishing.com/writer/rosemary-ellen-guiley/ https://mysteriousuniverse.org/2019/07/in-memory-of-paranormal-author-rosemary-ellen-guiley/ https://www.coasttocoastam.com/article/rip-rosemary-ellen-guiley/ Category:Author Page